Timeline (Bread's World)
2018 * December 1: Seoul subway line 9 general area of athletics - professional hospital central area will be opened. * December 3: Scheduled to launch Soyuz MS-11, the first manned flight of the Soyuz Program, since the Soyuz MS-10 incident. * December 13: Comet Viratanen (46P / Wirtanen) passes through perihelion. * December 16: End of the 2018 Men's Hockey World Cup. * December 31: ** The United States withdraws from the United Nations Educational, Scientific and Cultural Organization (Unesco). ** The indie rock gangs and faces end their activities and dissolve. ** Boy Group Warner One ends the activity and dismisses it. ** Bundang Line Cheongryangri Station is scheduled to open. * Non-dated events: ** Conclusion of the Lakhta Center in St. Petersburg, Russia. ** The U.S. missile defense complex in Poland is operational. ** The regional tariffs of 10 ASEAN member countries are zero. ** Singapore Airlines will restore Singapore - New York / Los Angeles flights, which will be the longest direct flight in the world. ** Hanghuang high-speed rail (Zhejiang Hangzhou-Anhui Huangshan) is opened to traffic before the end of the year, with a total length of 285 kilometers, and the whole journey was 1 hour and 30 minutes. ** The Central Wan Chai bypass in Hong Kong is extended. ** The Hong Kong Government plans to gradually replace the second generation of smart ID cards for the public from the fourth quarter to 2022. ** The Hummer Line will be fully electrified during the year and most of the projects is completed. However, due to the scandal of the Shazhong Line, the Shazhong Line is open to traffic. ** The Liantang/Xiangyuanwei Port is completed. ** The Dapinglin-Xinbei Industrial Park section of the Taipei MRT Loop Line is completed and opened to traffic. ** The first phase of the Qinghai Light Rail Green Mountain Line and the Blue Ocean Line is completed and opened to traffic. ** The Northern Pop Music Center is completed. ** Taichung MRT Green Line trial is operation. ** Vietnam open the Metro Line 2 in Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam. ** Thailandese general elections. ** Mocha High Speed Rail (Moscow - Kazan, the capital of the Republic of Tatarstan, the eighth largest city in Russia) started construction during the year, with a total length of about 800 kilometers and a total length of 3 hours and 30 minutes. ** The 30th Asia Pacific Economic Cooperation Organization meeting will be held in Port Moresby, Papua New Guinea. 2019 * Early 2019: ** Beginning of the Chandrayaan-2 Indian lunar probe. ** The CHEOPS space telescope, whose mission is to study the formation of extra-solar planets, launch. * January 1: ** Jair Bolsonaro assume the presidency of Brazil, becoming the 38th president of Brazil. Elected along with him, Hamilton Mourão take over as the 25th Vice President of Brazil. ** Belgium, Germany, the Dominican Republic, Indonesia and South Africa will become non-permanent members of the UN Security Council for two years. ** The spacecraft New Horizons is said to fly past the Kuiper belt object (486958) 2014 MU69 and investigate it. ** All works published in 1923, except for sound recordings, enter the public domain in the U.S., the first works to do so since the passage of the 1998 Sonny Bono Copyright Term Extension Act. * January 5 - February 1:'''17th Asian Football Championship in the United Arab Emirates. * '''January 6: Partial solar eclipse visible in Northeast Asia and the North Pacific. * January 10: Assumption of Nicolas Maduro as president of Venezuela reelected. * January 10 - 27: 26th Handball World Championship men in Germany and Denmark. * January 18: Constituent meeting of the 20th Hessian Landtag. * January 21: Total lunar eclipse. * January 22 - 27: Conduct of the XXXII World Youth Day in Panama City, Panama. * January 27: Bolivian general elections of 2019 (presidential primaries). * February 3: ** Super Bowl LIII at Mercedes-Benz Stadium in Atlanta. ** In El Salvador, general elections are held. * February 7: Opening of the 69th Berlin International Film Festival * February 16: Presidential elections in Nigeria. * March 1 - 17: Biathlon World Championships in Östersund, Sweden. * March 24: ** In Ecuador, sectional elections are held for prefects, vice-prefects, mayors, councilors, members of parish councils and councilors of the CPCCS. ** Thailandese general elections. * March 29: The United Kingdom is no longer be part of the European Union. * April 4: Meeting of NATO Foreign Ministers in Washington on the 70th anniversary of the signing of the North Atlantic Treaty * April 7: * April 7: The GPS internal clock overflows and returns to 0 (second time on August 22, 1999). * April 17: ** Opening of the Federal Garden Show 2019 in Heilbronn. ** Indonesia hold its 12th general election. For the first time, the eligible voters choose their representatives in all levels, governors, and president simultaneously. * April 20: Presidential elections in Afghanistan. * April 26: Avengers 4 debuts worldwide. * April 28: Spanish general elections. * April 30: ** Emperor Akihito of Japan abdicates from the throne. ** Indian general elections. * May: A general election in Australia (carried out by 18th May). * May 1: ** Climbing of the Japanese chrysanthemum throne by Crown Prince Naruhito and beginning of a new era. ** Final of the Women's DFB Cup. * May 4: Coronation ceremony of King Wachirarongkon in Thailand. * May 5: In Panama, the General elections are held for the period 2019-2024. * May 10 - 26: 83rd Men's Ice Hockey World Championship in Slovakia. * May 14 - 18: Eurovision Song Contest 2019 in Tel Aviv, Israel. * May 18: Last matchday of the Bundesliga 2018/19. * May 23: The last installment of the third Star Wars trilogy is released. * May 23 - 26: European Parliament elections. * May 25: Final of the DFB Cup in the Berlin Olympic Stadium. * May 25 - 26: Cycling race Mecklenburger Seen Runde with start and finish point in the city of Neubrandenburg. * May 26: Municipal elections are held in Spain. * May 30 - July 14: 12th Cricket World Cup in England and Wales. * June 7 - July 7: Eighth edition of the Women's World Cup in France. * June 14 - July 7: Realization of the 46th edition of the Copa America 2019 in Brazil, celebrating the 100th anniversary of the first Brazilian conquest in the championship. * June 15: Referendum on the independence of the autonomous region of Bougainville from Papua New Guinea. * June 15 - July 13: 32nd Africa Cup in Cameroon. * June 18 - July 18: 25th CONCACAF Gold Cup in the United States. * June 19 - 23: German Protestant Church Congress 2019 in Dortmund. * July 1: Finland takes over the rotating presidency of the European Union. * July 2: Total solar eclipse visible in the Pacific, Oeno, Chile and Argentina. * July 12 - 28: 18th World Swimming Championships in Gwangju, South Korea. * July 16: Partial lunar eclipse. * July 26 - August 11: Conduct of the 2019 Pan-American Games in Lima, Peru. * August 19 - 28: 25th Badminton World Championship in Münchenstein. * September 14: Completion Reconstruction of the Berlin Palace with the Humboldt Forum. * September 20 - November 2: 9th Rugby Union World Cup in Japan. * Octuber 15: Presidential and Legislative Elections in Mozambique. * Octuber 20: Parliamentary elections in Switzerland. * Octuber 26: Climbing Uluru is permanently banned. * November: The movie Blade Runner is released. * November 11: Mercury Transit. * November 30 - December 15: Women's Handball World Cup in Japan. * December: Termination of Solidarity Pact II for the construction of the East. * December 26: Annular solar eclipse visible in Saudi Arabia, Qatar, the UAE, Oman, Mangalore, Sri Lanka, Singapore, Borneo and Guam. * December 31: Shutdown of the German nuclear power plant Philippsburg 2. * Non-dated events: ** Both SpaceX's ships Dragon 2 and CST-100 Starliner have their first manned flights. ** The European Spallation Source go into operation in Lund, Sweden. ** British troops leave Germany, having been stationed there since World War II. ** The Union of South American Nations (UNASUR) complete the process of eliminating tariffs on sensitive products, thus establishing a single market throughout most of South America. Category:Timeline Category:Timelines Category:Bread’s World